jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie's Secret Hideout
" |image = Jackie's bedroom.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 13 |code = 113 |airdate = February 3, 2019 |featured = N/A |previous = "Jackie the Cat Room Cleaner" |next = "Pat's Pizzeria"}}" " is the 13th episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Jackie, Eleanor and Keira prepare to be in Jackie's bedroom for a secret hideout. Plot Prologue Melissa helps Jackie put on her Frozen tiara helmet because she's riding her bike with Eleanor. Main episode Keira runs outside and sees Jackie and Eleanor riding their bikes. Eleanor gets ahead of Jackie and she cheated the race, but Eleanor tells her it's not a race. Meanwhile, Melissa is making Jackie fish, fish rice, and cauliflower for dinner and Sam gets home from work. Eleanor decides to go on circles with Jackie until her hands get cold, but Jackie realizes that there are too much air for her and Eleanor will deal with it. Jackie goes riding on circles with Eleanor. Eleanor decides to take a break since her hands got cold and sits on the itchy grass that really caused her to get itchy. Jackie asks Eleanor what is wrong and Eleanor got all itched up by grass. Suddenly, Eleanor does a cartwheel trick and a front flip to get the itching off her body. Jackie loves Eleanor's tricks and decides to do it just like her. After doing cartwheels, Jackie remembered practicing cartwheel tricks in gymnastics. Eleanor copies what Jackie said. Jackie gets angry and yells at Eleanor to stop copying her. Jackie then tells Melissa and Sam that Eleanor copied her what she said and everything she said was "I practiced that trick is gymnastics.". Back outside, Eleanor apologizes to Jackie for copying her. Jackie accepts Eleanor's apology when suddenly, they hear Opal crying. Jackie sees Opal and tries to calm her down by petting her, shushing her and carrying her like a baby. Jackie asks Eleanor if the two of them can put Opal in Jackie's blue case, but Opal is too shaky. If Jackie and Eleanor put Opal in Jackie's blue case for safekeeping, she will kill herself. Jackie wants to feel like doing that without killing her pet cat. Suddenly, Opal starts to tremble and falls out of Jackie's hands to get away from her. Jackie realizes that Opal is dead and she needs a new cat. Inside Jackie's House, Eleanor decides to take a giant painting page home with her. Eleanor asks Melissa if she has a giant painting page for her to take home, but Melissa only has a giant Dora the Explorer painting book. Eleanor doesn't really like Dora that much and Dora is for toddlers. Melissa searches for a painting page that Eleanor wants and the page shows Dora carrying a bunny. Eleanor would like to take the page home to paint it and thanks Melissa for giving it to her. As Eleanor is taking a Dora the Explorer painting page home, Jackie realizes that it's hers. Eleanor tells Jackie that the page is hers and she is taking it home to paint it by herself. Epilogue Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Eleanor Lawson * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Sam Guida * Melissa Guida * Opal * Kate Wistar * Will Lawson (mentioned) * Barbie (mentioned) * Tawny (mentioned) * Fluffy * Cameron (first appearance, mentioned) Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Eleanor's House Trivia * This is the 2nd episode the "Put Jackie to bed" jingle is heard. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Full-length episodes